Both companies and personal users rely increasingly on off-site storage systems for storing important data such as databases, media files, digital photos, document files, backups etc. Such storage systems may include a plurality of storage nodes connected to each other via a communication network, such as a Local Area Network, a Wide Area Network or the Internet, and the data may be distributed between the storage nodes. In a variety of applications there exists a need to process requests in the storage system relating to stored data, e.g. a request for information regarding stored data, a request to perform file operations on stored data etc. There is thus a need for methods of handling requests in the storage system.